Ice Down His Spine
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: With a few days to spare after a mission in Icicle Inn, Sephiroth and Cloud indulge in one of Cloud's fantasies. A very elaborate fantasy, which involves Cloud being kidnapped, coerced, and used by his SOLDIER lover. [Sephiroth/Cloud, yaoi, consensual non-consent.]


**A/N:** This… got out of hand. It originally started life as a prompt for a kidnapping scenario - which is somewhat what happens in the first part of the fic - but then it evolved a life of it's own and it ended up with a lot more focus on the rape roleplay/consensual non-consent part of the fic and honestly idek. It got a lot longer than I intended too.

With regards to the rape roleplay scene, there is a small snippet of them discussing doing a scene beforehand, and then a larger chunk of aftercare at the end. However, the scene itself is written from the view of Cloud's headspace, so the language/descriptions/tone/etc. are indicative of noncon. Make sure to take your own comfort levels into account before reading!

 **Warnings:** explicit rape roleplay/consensual non-consent, kidnapping scenario, lots of rope bondage including a partial suspension, kind of drug use (it's a fake aphrodisiac lol), less focused on but collars and spanking also appear.

* * *

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "On a mission, Cloud?"

Cloud laughed, leaning his weight into Sephiroth's chest. They were cuddled up together in bed, Sephiroth's arms loosely wrapped around Cloud's waist. "Mm, haven't we finished the mission, though?"

"I suppose all objectives have been completed."

"But we can't leave until the day after tomorrow at the earliest."

Sephiroth nodded. "That is the soonest they will be able to requisition an aircraft to come this far north. It will take longer if they attempt land transport, as the blizzard has made the southern roads impassable."

"Sooo…."

"Do you really think this is a good time for elaborate sexual roleplays?"

Cloud bit his lip, trying not to grin. Sephiroth may have tried to seem deadpan and sensible about the whole thing, but his eyes were focused on Cloud with far too much intensity and interest for Cloud to believe in the façade. "What better time?" Cloud quipped.

"We did not bring any of the usual toys or equipment. And I do not think much will be available to acquire in Icicle Inn, of all places."

"We can improvise. We've got lube, right? I might have brought… a couple of small toys, just in case. And there's a shit ton of ropes everywhere with all the climbing gear around; a SOLDIER's gotta be resourceful, you know."

Sephiroth chuckled. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cloud's forehead. "I suppose that is true. What did you have in mind then…?"

* * *

Cloud braced himself against the icy cold, squarely shouldering his rucksack. The worst of the blizzard had passed, but there was still enough of a wind to send a chill through his bones. Not to mention the thick drifts of snow that made it exhausting to plod through the back alleys of town.

Not that he was supposed to _be_ in the back alleys. All he'd wanted to do was get from his inn room, past the houses and ski resorts, and pick up some basic supplies from the shop down the road. But that guy had been out there. The one from ShinRa. So Cloud had tried to take a detour, only to manage to get himself lost in a whole part of town he hadn't even realised existed.

This was the old hub of industry, when Icicle Inn had actually had an industry instead of relying on tourism. Warehouses and factories rose like silent grey monoliths from the snow, all abandoned now.

Cloud wasn't meant to be back here.

But, he supposed, it was still better than running into anyone from ShinRa. His mam had always told him ShinRa was bad news. She never said why, only pressing her lips tight together as she shook her head and warned him away.

The other kids talked, though. Back at school, Cloud overhead plenty of rumours about the things ShinRa did. They made the company look all fancy and inviting at the top levels, sure. But most of the grunt work, building mako reactors and being cannon fodder in their wars, that was done by slave labour, they said. ShinRa kidnapped people, or took in the desperate and the destitute, and made them work for pittance at best. And if the people they took weren't any use for those tasks, ShinRa had an… agreement of sorts with a variety of seedy institutes below the Plate.

Cloud was pretty sure that was absolute bullshit. They were just making up another boogeyman. 'Come home on time,' the kids' parents said, 'don't wander around alone or after dark, or the ShinRa will take you away.' Stupid. He was hardly a child anymore.

But he'd still gone out of his way to avoid that man he'd seen. He'd looked pretty intimidating, to be fair. Inhuman. The silver hair, the fierce green eyes, all dressed up in black leather. SOLDIER. His head had turned to Cloud, even though he was so far away and surely there was no way he could have noticed Cloud. Pure instinct and panic had driven Cloud to duck into the alley.

He hoped the man hadn't seen him.

Cloud crunched his way through the snow, annoyed at himself. He was twenty now, but still acting like a spooked child. Stupid.

His footsteps slowed to a halt. Maybe he was just on edge, but he thought he heard… He moved forward again, listening intently now. There was something; an echo, an extra crunch of movement in the snow that wasn't him.

Cloud's heart rate suddenly shot up. He glanced over his shoulder – nothing, of course there was nothing. Just shadows and desolate grey buildings. He hurried along his way, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

He turned a corner, sensing the brightening light that was the more open, friendly parts of town. But _he_ was there. Cloud skidded to a halt— _shit!_ There was no way that ShinRa bastard hadn't heard him now, turning to the noise—

Cloud didn't wait to see the man's reaction, he just ran. Back away from the light, getting himself even more lost and turned around in the dingy back streets.

He bolted past a corner, only to be yanked back abruptly as someone grabbed hold of his rucksack.

Cloud glanced up, wide-eyed, and caught a glimpse of black leather. That was all he needed to know. He immediately sacrificed the rucksack, leaving it in the man's grip as he tried to bolt, but the SOLDIER was quicker. One arm wrapped around Cloud's chest, the other reached up and covered Cloud's mouth with a gloved hand.

Fuck, SOLDIERs were strong. That grip on him was like an iron vice, and no matter how much he squirmed, Cloud couldn't even loosen the hold. He screamed in protest, but it was so muffled behind the man's hand that no one would ever hear it.

"This will be easier if you stop fighting," the SOLDIER said. His voice was a low purr by Cloud's ear.

If Cloud stopped wriggling for a moment, it was only to catch his breath for a second before redoubling his efforts. He bit at the hand over his mouth, but it was completely ineffective with the leather in the way.

The man huffed a short laugh, as if amused by Cloud's futile tenacity.

Cloud tried to kick the man, but the position was too awkward to get any power behind it, and when Cloud's heel met the SOLDIER's thigh all he felt was pure muscle. It couldn't have possibly done any damage, but for some reason he let Cloud go anyway.

Cloud stumbled and fell, surprised to be so suddenly free. He scrambled in the snow, but before he could get up a boot fell between his shoulder blades, kicking Cloud back down.

"Uhn—!" Cloud gasped, but he was too winded to form any words.

The SOLDIER shoved Cloud with his foot, rolling him onto his back and then holding him down again with a boot on Cloud's chest this time. Hands free, the man extracted a materia orb and placed it into his bracer. It glowed softly yellow for a moment, then the spell washed over Cloud.

Sleep.

 _Fuck_.

That was the last thought Cloud had before everything went black.

* * *

Even when Cloud woke up, he didn't move. He felt sluggish, his body too heavy. The last vestiges of the spell lingered in the corners of his mind, making his head spin dizzyingly.

Oh, gods. He was in so much shit.

Cloud didn't know where either he was or where the SOLDIER was; he didn't want to attract attention or let the SOLDIER know he was awake yet. So he lay there and took stock of his situation.

He was on a mattress – a cheap, thin one, on the floor from the feel of it, no sheet. There was a piece of twisted fabric shoved in his mouth and tied around behind his head as a makeshift gag. He'd been stripped down to his tank top and boxers; even if he did escape, it'd be that much harder to run with a lack of protection from the freezing weather outside. Damnit.

Cloud's hands were bound in front of him. He flexed his wrists, testing the rope. There wasn't much give at all; certainly not enough for him to wriggle free. It felt like there was another cuff of rope around one of his ankles, presumably tying him down to something.

Panic started to bubble up in his chest, but Cloud forcibly shoved it down. He could do this. It shouldn't be too hard – his hands were only bound at the wrist, which made life awkward but hardly impossible. If he just bent over a little, he could reach his ankle and undo it. That would leave him free to run. He just had to make sure that he knew what he was running into.

Cloud took several long, steadying breaths, then listened closely. There was the hum of a heater, a low whine of an electric bulb, and the sound of typing on the other side of the room. It would've been too much to hope the SOLDIER would've left him, Cloud sighed.

But typing meant he was preoccupied, working on something else. He wouldn't be looking directly at Cloud. As long as Cloud didn't do anything to attract the man's attention, he would retain what little advantage he had. It also meant Cloud felt safe enough to squint his eyes open.

They were in a room that might have been an apartment at some point in it's past – one of the abandoned workers' quarters, maybe, like the many Cloud had run past in his haphazard journey through the back alleys. All the carpet had been pulled up a long time ago, leaving only exposed wooden floorboards, warped from the damp and littered with fragments of old metal pipes and wooden planks. The windows were boarded over; hence the light on in the middle of the afternoon. The bare bulb only halfway illuminated the room. It would probably have been chilly inside as well, if not for the heaters. Cloud had heard them, but now he saw them as well; at least three little electric things, chugging away at full blast. He was thankful for that, at least. The temperature ended up feeling quite pleasant, even being mostly undressed.

He couldn't see the SOLDIER, though. Cloud was on his side, facing the back of the room. The sound of typing – where the SOLDIER was – was behind him. He couldn't tell for certain if he was being watched or not.

He'd just have to risk it.

Slowly, torturously slowly, Cloud curled into himself. He inched his knees up and inched his hands down, breath held, desperately hoping the tiny movements wouldn't be enough to attract attention.

His fingers brushed the rope. _Yes_. His nails scrabbled for purchase, finding where the ankle cuff was tied and gradually managing to loosen the knot there. It was taking too long, though. If the SOLDIER looked over, it would be obvious that Cloud had moved, and what he was trying to do. But eventually the rope was loose enough to slip the cuff off.

He wondered if… he could see the way the rope bound his wrists, and it looked pretty simple. Just a double column tie, with the loose end wrapped between his wrists and tied. If he could undo the knot, he could get his hands free too. Maybe if he pulled it with his teeth? But the gag would have to go first.

It wasn't too thick, the twist of fabric in his mouth. He still had some range of movement of his jaw – just enough that he could work the gag loose, though it took effort.

Cloud gasped in several deep breaths once his mouth was free. He was getting there; he was close. If he could get out… he didn't know what he'd do, exactly, how he was planning to take on a goddamn SOLDIER, but anything was better than just lying there and awaiting his fate.

In his desperation, he didn't stop to think. Maybe it was a little too easy. Maybe he moved a little too fast as he lifted his wrists and used his teeth to pull at the knot tying the ropes. The knot was tight, but Cloud was nothing if not stubborn. Eventually it came undone, and Cloud loosened the ropes enough to get his wrists free. _Yes_.

That just left one obstacle. The SOLDIER. How the fuck was he going to take a man like that down?

All he has was… the ropes. Cloud straightened out the rope that had been tying his wrists and gripped a portion of it, hands balled into fists. It wasn't much of a weapon, but if he could get it around the man's throat… even SOLDIERs needed to breathe, after all.

He stopped and listened, waiting for an opportunity.

His breathing sounded too heavy in the silence, heart pounding in his ears. The silence… the sound of typing had stopped.

Shit. There was no way he hadn't been noticed.

Moving quickly and unexpectedly could be the only element of surprise he had left. Furiously, Cloud rolled to his feet; he only had a split second to evaluate the situation before lunging. Bed just above where he had been laid out – a real bed, not just the cheap mat Cloud had been left on – door in the centre of the far wall, and an old, tattered desk to the right with a laptop on top of it. The SOLDIER was sat in the chair in front of the desk, but it was turned to face Cloud now. He'd been _watching_.

Cloud could feel his stomach sinking. Of course it had been easy. It had only been easy because the SOLDIER had _wanted_ him to try and escape, like he got some sick satisfaction of toying with him.

With a snarl, Cloud threw himself at the man. Rope taut, ready to wrap around and snap the SOLDIER's damn neck if he could.

He didn't even see the SOLDIER move. A leather-gloved hand gripped Cloud by the jaw, and then the ground disappeared from beneath his feet. Cloud hit the floor heavily. He tried to scramble back up, but his head was spinning dizzyingly, the wind knocked out of him again. His chest ached, he couldn't gasp in enough air; all he could see was black and silver looming over him. He kicked out, but the contact he made was glancing at best.

Rough hands threw Cloud back onto his thin mattress, on his stomach now. The SOLDIER gripped the hair at the back of Cloud's head and shoved his face down. A small whimper burst from Cloud's lips before he could help it, but it was thankfully muffled by the mattress, at least.

"Your tenacity is rather adorable," the SOLDIER said. It was the first time Cloud had heard him speak, and the sound of his voice felt like ice down Cloud's spine. It was a low rumble, almost a purr. There was that dark amusement in there – he fucking _was_ enjoying toying with Cloud, wasn't he? – and something more sinister Cloud didn't even want to consider.

Cloud squirmed, but didn't have a chance to get anywhere at before the SOLDIER straddled the backs of Cloud's thighs, and all of a sudden Cloud went very still.

Oh, fuck. He could feel it. Even through the man's leather trousers, there was a hint of hardness nestled there against Cloud's ass. Enough to tell exactly the sort of enjoyment the SOLDIER was getting from Cloud's struggles.

But the SOLDIER didn't act on that; not yet, at least. He yanked Cloud's arms back until Cloud cried out in pain, just for the satisfaction of getting a sound out of him. He tied Cloud up again, wrapping the rope from wrist to elbow around both arms where they rested at the small of Cloud's back. The position was a lot more comfortable than how far the SOLDIER had pulled initially; small fucking mercies, Cloud supposed.

Cloud tried to kick out again when the SOLDIER went for his legs, but the position was too awkward to get any kind of power behind it. His foot was caught, and then there were ropes tied around his ankles as well.

At least the SOLDIER got off him then. Cloud breathed a ragged sigh of relief but—no, it was too soon to think he was out of the woods. Something metal jangled by the foot of the bed, and Cloud's head snapped around, fearing the worst.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been; the SOLDIER had a collection of what looked like climbing gear, and it was only a pair of carabiners that he came away with.

Cloud's legs were pulled back, the carabiners and a little more rope used to link his ankles and arms. And then the SOLDIER just _left_ Cloud like that, hogtied and face pressed into the dirty mattress.

Cloud felt like screaming in frustration.

There was no way he could get out of this one. Not for lack of trying; he strained against the ropes until the skin beneath was red and chafed. He tried rolling onto his side, and he even succeeded once, only to have the SOLDIER come back over and kick him onto his stomach again, hard enough to bruise.

Cloud sagged into the mattress, exhausted. In this position, at least, he could turn his head to watch his captor. So, that was what Cloud did. Scanning the room for anything that might help him, watching for any opportunity that came his way. Not that he could do fucking anything tied up like this. He settled for seething and glaring daggers at the SOLDIER.

The worst thing was, the SOLDIER _didn't even care_. He was sat back at the desk, working on something on the laptop as though he didn't have a fucking hostage tied up on the floor in an abandoned apartment Gaia knew where. What was he doing? Filing reports? Filling in a form about the latest captive he'd acquired for them?

Sometimes the SOLDIER's eyes would slide over to Cloud, and Cloud scowled viciously in return. That only seemed to amuse the man even more, and he would return to his work looking smugly satisfied.

In the end, Cloud was the one who broke. He couldn't stand the silence a moment longer.

"What do you even want from me?!" he spat.

The SOLDIER raised an eyebrow, but made no move to actually answer Cloud's query.

"Answer me, you bastard!"

Very slowly, he turned to face Cloud. His expression was unreadable, but the tiny tilt to his head made Cloud think of a predator; watching, waiting, evaluating.

"Right now," the SOLDIER said, "your silence. Do you need me to replace your gag?"

Cloud bristled. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? Actually, don't bother answering because I don't give a shit. If you think you can drag me off and use me for slave labour for your stupid-ass company, think again. I swear to Odin, I will raise hell every fucking day and do everything in my power to destroy whatever reactor they've got us building, or… or whatever they make us do."

The SOLDIER stood. He still looked as impassive as before, but his footsteps as he walked towards Cloud tolled like the bells of Hel.

"No?" The man grasped Cloud's jaw and yanked his head to the side. His eyes traced over Cloud's features for a long, uncomfortable moment before treating the rest of Cloud's body to the same scrutiny. There was a touch of a smirk on his face when he met Cloud's gaze again. "Well, I'm sure we could find a place for you elsewhere. You are a rather pretty little thing… the SOLDIERs always need good whores to service them."

Cloud flushed hotly at the suggestion. "Why don't you all go fuck yourselves!"

The SOLDIER laughed, and the sound of it raised the hairs on the back of Cloud's neck.

"Ugh. Just—just let me go."

There was no reply to that. The man just kept staring down at Cloud as he struggled against his bonds again, those piercing green eyes fixated on him. Cloud hated it. He… he wasn't even looking at Cloud like a person; he was looking at Cloud like a thing to be _used_.

"Perhaps," the SOLDIER began softly. Dangerously. "You have too much spirit for those who would be looking to quickly and easily seek release after training or missions. But there are always those who find conquering such spirit very much enjoyable in itself."

Cloud's lips turned up into a snarl at the mention of 'conquering' his spirit. He didn't need to be genius to figure out the SOLDIER would probably include himself in that latter description.

"I could always keep you as my own personal pet."

Cloud's stomach twisted. "Let me _go,"_ Cloud insisted again, trying to cover the shakiness in his voice with harshness.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're clearly such a decent fucking person," Cloud snarked. He wasn't doing himself any favours, really, but he didn't care.

The SOLDIER chuckled darkly. "I think not. What would you offer me in return?"

Cloud hesitated. Maybe he _could_ negotiate after all, but… well, that was the question, wasn't it? What could he possibly offer? He only had enough income to scrape by as it was, and he owned nothing of any value.

The corner of the SOLDIER's lips twitched into a small smirk. Cloud's hesitance told him everything he needed to know. "I might consider accepting your body as payment," he suggested, voice soft and dangerous again.

Cloud blanched. "How the fuck is that any better?!"

This time the SOLDIER did look a touch annoyed by Cloud's rudeness, and Cloud fought not to waver beneath his hard stare. "I am being _very_ generous. One night, versus a lifetime of ownership. I would not spit at such an offer if I were you."

The silence between them stretched out for what seemed an eternity. Cloud hated himself for even considering it, but…

He flexed against his bonds – immoveable. And from what he had experienced of the SOLDIERs strength, fighting against him was utterly futile. The only way to escape was to do as he said. Yet every fibre of Cloud's being screamed at him to resist.

"Go fuck yourself," Cloud finally said.

Immediately a sharp, biting heat blossomed across Cloud's cheek, and he jerked against his bonds, gasping at the sudden pain. The SOLDIER had just—he'd slapped him across the face. He wasn't using his full strength, not even close, but even that left Cloud's cheek stinging bitterly, ears ringing.

"Last chance."

Cloud choked back a moan. What choice did he have? "It's just… just once, right?"

Gods, he hated the way the SOLDIERs eyes raked obscenely over him. He hated that look of _victory_ in his expression.

"One _night_ ," the SOLDIER corrected. "In the morning, you are free to go. Until then, you belong to me, and I will use you however I see fit."

Cloud clenched his eyes shut, horrified. As if not being able to see would make all of it go away. He couldn't… just the thought of it was making his face burn with shame. But maybe if he wasn't tied up, if he could find a moment to get away… it was a futile hope, but Cloud clung to it. He swallowed the bile threatening to rise up in his throat.

"One night," Cloud reluctantly agreed, voice rasping.

"Good boy." Immediately the SOLDIER set to work on the ropes binding Cloud. He didn't undo them entirely – no, that would have been too easy, and the SOLDIER was smarter than that. He undid the carabiners, letting Cloud's legs fall free. Straddling Cloud again, he undid the ropes around his ankles before yanking Cloud up into a raised kneeling position.

Cloud shuddered; the man was knelt behind him, pressed intimately up against his back as more loops of rope were tightened around Cloud's chest. He could feel the SOLDIERs breath against his neck, the heat of his body, the harness of his arousal nestled against Cloud's ass again. And this time, Cloud knew for certain the man intended to act on that arousal. He choked back a small noise of horror.

The carabiners were reused, hooked to the sturdy beam above where the mattress had been laid. Only then the Cloud understand the purpose of the extra ropes; they were to take his weight. The SOLDIER shoved Cloud down, pulling his hips and knees back so Cloud's upper body was held only by the ropes, perfectly halfway between upright and horizontal.

The SOLDIER stood and moved to stand in front of Cloud. The position put Cloud's face right at the level of the SOLDIER's crotch, and Cloud could feel his face heating up at the realisation.

But the SOLDIER didn't force his cock on Cloud right then. Instead he took something from the desk; a small glass vial.

"So tense," he murmured, running a hand over the curve of Cloud's ass. And yeah, Cloud fucking tensed at the contact. "Let me provide you with something to give you a little more incentive."

That glass vial was placed against Cloud's lips. The SOLDIER fisted a hand into Cloud's hair, yanking his head back hard enough to make Cloud's eyes water. Cloud gasped, and that was enough for the liquid inside the vial to pour out into his mouth.

Cloud choked on it. It tasted of something stringent and medicinal, and it burned as it went down. "What—?" he croaked.

"An aphrodisiac. There is no fun in taking someone whose body does not respond, after all."

Cloud's eyes blazed hatefully. That was a dirty fucking trick. Not that the SOLDIER seemed to care. No, he had already moved on, leather-gloved fingertips slowly trailing up Cloud's thighs. In another circumstance, with another person, the touch might have been close to a caress. Like this, though, it was only a cruel juxtaposition to what the man was doing to him, and Cloud hated him all the more for it.

The SOLDIER's fingers slipped below the waistband of Cloud's boxers, dragging them down to his knees. His tank top was pushed all the way up to his chest as well, as far as it could go with the ropes in the way.

Cloud bit his lip. He felt so vulnerable like that, bound up and exposed. His cock hung in the air between his parted legs and… fuck. It must've been the aphrodisiac. Cloud could feel it working, almost; it had burned as it went down, and the heat had only spread through him since then. His cock was starting to fill out already.

Cloud clenched his eyes shut, face reddening. He didn't even need to see to be able to feel the SOLDIER's eyes devouring him, and to know that he had noticed.

But he was left alone for the time being. There was the creak of leather being removed; the SOLDIER pulled his gloves off and placed them carefully on the desk. His long leather jacket followed, folded and draped over the back of the chair, along with the belts and armour.

Gods. It was just adding insult to injury, wasn't it? The man was a SOLDIER, and a goddamn monster. But he was… Cloud swallowed. He was gorgeous. Like some kind of fallen angel, twisted with lust and cruelty. Only the outside was beautiful.

He looked at Cloud, smirking, and Cloud realised he had been staring. Cloud jerked his eyes away and scowled fiercely.

The next time the man touched him, it was skin against skin. Cloud could feel the heat of it, like a burning trail left behind in the wake of the SOLDIER's fingertips. One hand splayed over Cloud's stomach, slowly sliding up to Cloud's chest. He rolled one of Cloud's nipples between his fingers, and Cloud let out a shuddering moan.

Maybe Cloud could have handled it better, but the SOLDIER was patient and relentless. He just _kept doing it_ , toying with each of Cloud's nipples in turn. Cloud wasn't even particularly sensitive there, but the constant stimulation was starting to get to him. Rubbing and teasing, and occasionally pinching fucking _hard_ just to hear Cloud's pained gasps.

With his other hand, the SOLDIER kneaded Cloud's ass, occasionally roaming a little further to his hip or between his thighs.

Cloud grit his teeth. When the SOLDIER spread Cloud's ass cheeks, fingers sneaking between and probing at Cloud's entrance, Cloud finally broke.

"Don't _touch me!_ " he yelled.

Everything went deathly still for a moment. Then the movements resumed, even slower and more purposeful than before.

"One night, did you not agree?" the SOLDIER said lowly.

Cloud let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, under _extreme_ fucking coercion. If you think I'm going to pretend like I want this, you're deluded."

A quiet, dangerous chuckle. "No matter. I will have your body begging for it by the end regardless."

The fingers vanished, and in the silence Cloud could hear something click open. Lube, he presumed, since when the touch returned the SOLDIER's fingers were slick with cool gel.

Cloud groaned thickly as the first finger eased its way inside of him. "D-don't…"

No. He wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of begging him not to do this. He'd only get off on that, wouldn't he? And Cloud wasn't going to give the SOLDIER _anything_. Not if he could help it.

That was easier said than done, though. Cloud could grit his teeth as much as he liked, but… the aphrodisiac. His own body would be the very thing to betray him. He had felt warm, buzzing, ever since that liquid had been forced down his throat. And the heat was only growing with every tease and touch the man tormented him with.

Cloud's back arched, but there was nowhere for him to go. He was too well tied up for that. There was nothing he could do to stop those fingers – two of them now – stretching him open. They moved slowly, stroking Cloud inside, and Cloud choked back a moan.

It would have been better if the SOLDIER just got this over with. Ravage Cloud brutally and then leave him, at least then it would just _end_. But this… gods. It felt good. Cloud hated it, hated himself for even thinking it, but the way the man was touching him was sending sparks of heat straight to Cloud's cock.

Cloud panted, twitching around the SOLDIER's fingers. The man's other hand was teasing and tugging at Cloud's nipples again, and—oh. Cloud felt the SOLDIER's hair brush against his side, and then the man's mouth was on him as well. It was too harsh to be called a kiss; more like stinging lovebites. His lips grazed down Cloud's spine, and then his teeth sank into the flesh of Cloud's ass. Cloud jerked against the ropes, gasping.

No. Oh, fuck, no, he couldn't be getting turned on by this. It was the aphrodisiac; it had to be. That was why every touch made heat flare in Cloud's veins. Why being stretched open left him aching for more than just fingers in his ass. Even being bitten, the pain mixing in with the pleasure, was only getting him harder.

"N-nng. Stop… _stop_ it."

The way the SOLDIER chuckled lowly at Cloud's protests made hair stand up on the back of his neck.

The fingers in his ass slid free, and Cloud gave a shuddering groan. He tensed as something else pressed against him, harder and larger and—and colder, not organic. The SOLDIER was putting something in him, a toy. Cloud was stretched open even wider as the thing drove into him, the flared base settling into place against his ass. A buttplug. A big one.

" _Guhh_."

The SOLDIER gripped Cloud's hip, squeezing harshly in warning. Then the presence at Cloud's back left, and Cloud sagged in relief.

He should have known better, of course. The SOLDIER took a moment to simply observe Cloud like that; tied up, exposed, stretched open by the plug in his ass. Cloud was panting, face flushed, the start of purple bruises blossoming where the man had bitten him. Quite the pretty picture.

The SOLDIER smirked down at Cloud, eyes hungry and full of absolute lust. He undid the fly of his leather trousers.

Cloud's mouth turned up in a snarl, and he resolutely turned his head away. He knew what the man was after and there was no fucking way—

Cloud cried out as the SOLDIER backhanded him. Hard. If it hadn't been for the ropes keeping him in place, he would have slumped to the ground, head spinning and his cheek smarting fiercely. The SOLDIER took a fistful of Cloud's hair and pulled Cloud's head back to face him before he'd even had time to recover.

"Suck," the SOLDIER commanded.

Still reeling too hard to resist, Cloud's lips parted for the cock that shoved against them. The head of it filled his mouth, tasting of thick, salty male arousal. Precum leaked from the tip of it already.

Cloud made a choked noise as the SOLDIER's cock slid in further, filling his throat. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Shit. Of course, of fucking course, the SOLDIER had to have a huge dick as well.

He could barely breathe, his lips stretched obscenely wide around the SOLDIER's cock. He didn't even have his hands to help stabilise himself; he was entirely at the mercy of the man thrusting into his mouth. And there was no mercy to be found there.

This was more like what he'd been expecting. The SOLDIER held Cloud's head back, grip painfully tight on Cloud's hair, while he fucked Cloud's face. Maybe not as harshly as he could have done; he was drawing it out, enjoying the slide of his cock in and out of Cloud's mouth, the choked, desperate moans Cloud made. But it was still bad enough.

The tears flowed freely from Cloud's eyes now, but he was helpless to stop it. It was an involuntary reaction to _fucking choking_ on the cock filling his throat. Saliva dribbled down from the corners of his mouth. And between his legs, precum drooled from the head of his rock-hard erection.

Cloud felt filthy, utterly _used._ But gods, he was turned on.

He gasped for breath, near sobbing, when the SOLDIER finally let his cock slide free. Cloud could still taste the man in on his tongue, the bitter tang of his precum burned into Cloud's senses.

The SOLDIER was getting impatient now; when he went for the ropes again, he was far rougher with them. He undid the carabiners holding Cloud suspended, and Cloud pitched forward onto the mattress. It didn't do much to cushion him; he could feel the hard wood beneath as he fell, and he grunted at the impact.

The ropes around Cloud's chest were pulled off, hard enough to leave rope burn. The SOLDIER checked Cloud's bound arms, but left them tied.

Cloud was flipped over onto his back, trapping his arms beneath him. His boxers were removed the rest of the way with one quick tug, and then the SOLDIER was between Cloud's legs. He shoved Cloud's knees up and apart.

Cloud squirmed, jerking against the SOLDIER's hold. His heart rate spiked, breath quickening. His cock twitched in anticipation, but his mind was still screaming at him to get the SOLDIER away. Struggling only made the man pin Cloud down with his own body, and Gaia, he was built of nothing but solid muscle.

The butt plug was removed and tossed aside, leaving Cloud empty and open, his overheated body all too ready for what was to come. Cloud turned his head aside, refusing to look.

The man grabbed Cloud's jaw, grip hard enough to bruise. "Look at me," he demanded. He leaned down, hair spilling over his shoulders and cutting off Cloud's view of anything else but that cruel, beautiful face. The SOLDIER murmured against Cloud's ear in a mockery of a lover's whisper. "I want to see your expression as I violate you."

Cloud forgot how to breathe, utterly frozen. When he finally managed to make a sound, it was only to moan brokenly.

Fuck. _Fuck_.

He felt the SOLDIER's cock pressing against him. It was all the warning Cloud got before it was shoved inside of him.

He had been slicked and stretched, and the SOLDIER's cock was slick with Cloud's own saliva, but it wasn't quite enough to dull the ache. All the way inside, and, oh, gods. That thick, hard cock felt even bigger, like it was going to split him open, so damn full.

Cloud cried out – an involuntary noise at first, closer to a sob, but then his lips curled up and he turned it into a scream of defiance. He met the SOLDIER's gaze with a snarl and hateful glower. Let _that_ be the expression the goddamn monster saw.

He should have known the SOLDIER would enjoy that too.

Smouldering mako-green eyes met Cloud's, dark with lust. The SOLDIER purred his pleasure. "Beautiful. Your spirit is exquisite."

"Fuck _off,_ " Cloud growled.

The only response that got was the SOLDIER drawing out of Cloud's body, then ramming hard enough back in to make Cloud moan all over again.

The worst thing was, it wasn't just shame and repulsion that was making Cloud's face heat up. It… it felt _good_. Too good. Cloud's traitorous body adjusted all too quickly, and then the way that cock drilled into him started sending electric frissions of pleasure all down his spine instead. It was so big, brushing against the sweet spot inside of Cloud every time the SOLDIER pounded into him.

Cloud writhed beneath the man, but there was nowhere to go. He was pinned down by the SOLDIER's body weight, his hands gripping behind Cloud's knees to hold them up while he took Cloud in deep, powerful thrusts.

Cloud panted hotly, groaning. He wanted to hate it, but at the same time he was _enjoying_ it. His cock was hard and drooling precum, trapped between his stomach and the SOLDIER's. His whole body felt overheated and electrified, like every nerve was sparking from overload. He felt dirty and used and violated and _it fucking turned him on._

He didn't even need to be touched. Cloud came with the SOLDIER's cock buried deep in his ass, his whole body tensing and trembling from the force of his orgasm. Cloud arched, mouth falling open in a silent sob. It was bliss, but the most awful bliss imaginable.

When he opened his eyes, Cloud found the SOLDIER staring down at him, and the man's expression made his stomach twist. Smugly victorious, possessive, eyes alight with his own lust and pleasure as he kept on using Cloud's over-sensitized body all through Cloud's orgasm.

Cloud jerked his gaze away again. He couldn't believe—fuck, he'd come, and come _hard_ , just from being used by the SOLIER. His head was still spinning, breath coming in ragged gasps. Aftershocks of pleasure still shuddered through him; too much, pushing him to the edge of overstimulation.

He refused to look, but he heard the SOLDIER groan lowly. His cock rammed into Cloud, drilling and filling Cloud with every thrust. Harder, faster. The pace grew erratic, and then Cloud felt the man's cock twitch and pulse inside him as he reached his peak.

Cloud's face grew hot all over again as the SOLDIER came deep inside of him. Filling him up, marking him, claiming him, as if Cloud was fucking his to be claimed. It was filthy. Disgusting. Cloud snarled, though he wasn't sure how much of it was directed at the SOLDIER and how much at his own traitorous body for _actually getting off_ on it.

He'd just come, and yet his cock stirred in interest. That definitely had to be the aphrodisiac, because there was no goddamn way that Cloud was actually into this.

The SOLDIER pulled out, leaving a thick trail of cum leaking from Cloud's abused ass, and Cloud groaned raggedly. At least it was over.

The SOLDIER let Cloud's legs fall back down to the mattress, then flipped him over. The ropes around Cloud's arms were finally undone and his tank top pulled the rest of the way off. That earned another groan; Cloud hadn't even realised how much strain had been on his shoulders until they were released, and they _ached_. Everything ached. His shoulders, his forearms where the rope had chafed against them, his lower thighs where the SOLDIER's fingers had been digging bruisingly into him, his ravaged hole.

Cloud lay on his stomach on the thin, dirty mattress, covered in sweat and the man's cum, shaking too hard to even move. His fingers clawed at the mattress as if he could find the strength to push himself up and get away. But, no. His body was too heavy, his shaking, sobbing breaths too shallow to drag enough air into his lungs.

His head was turned to the side; Cloud was staring straight at the door – his escape – only a few strides away but so far out of reach.

The SOLDIER left him like that. Cloud didn't bother keeping track of where he went, or keeping track of the time. It could have been five minutes he lay like that, or half an hour.

Finally, Cloud groaned and pushed himself up to a sitting position. His ass protested even at that much movement.

The floorboards creaked as the SOLDIER moved to stand in front of Cloud. Cloud didn't give him the satisfaction of looking up at him, instead staring resolutely at the SOLDIER's knee-high military boots.

"Recovered, pet?"

"Not your fucking pet," Cloud muttered.

The SOLDIER threaded a hand through Cloud's hair again, more gently this time. He guided Cloud's head back to expose his throat; his other hand held a collar. Cloud tried to jerk away, but the SOLDIER held him firmly in place and tightened the collar around his throat while Cloud bristled and squirmed.

It wasn't even a _nice_ collar, just thick black webbing and a snap clasp, metal loop at the front. Sturdy, but. A goddamn dog collar.

Cloud gave a choked, bitter laugh. "What? You can't even get a real collar for your _toys?_ "

The SOLDIER smiled at him, the expression careless and cruel. "Do you really think you deserve it?" he said. "I have only given you what is fitting for your station."

The SOLDIER hooked a finger through the metal ring of the collar and pulled, forcing Cloud to look up at him. Cloud grit his teeth.

"Take it off me," Cloud demanded.

The SOLDIER only smirked. "It suits you, being used as someone's bitch."

Cloud felt fire boil in his blood. He surged forward, lashing out at the man, uncaring of the way the movement pulled harshly against where the SOLDIER gripped his hair. Tears pricked at his eyes at the sting of it, but—exhilaration soared Cloud's spirits. He'd landed a punch.

It was a hollow victory at best.

The SOLDIER didn't even flinch, staring back at Cloud with eyes blazing. The next moment, Cloud was thrown bodily into the wall. Something cracked, and he wasn't sure whether it was the wood or his ribs. Cloud crumpled to the floor.

The SOLDIER knelt beside Cloud, taking his jaw in that iron grip again. "I would suggest you learn your place. Otherwise this is going to be a very long and painful night for you."

Cloud hesitated. The SOLDIER was more than capable of _breaking_ Cloud if he pushed too far, but… no. He didn't fucking care. Cloud swore to himself that he was going to remain defiant until the end. No matter the cost.

"Never," Cloud spat.

The SOLDIER leaned in, dangerously close; for one nauseating moment, Cloud was terrified the man was going to try to _kiss_ him. But his lips simply ghosted against Cloud's jawline instead, a look of immense satisfaction on his face. "Good."

Of course. He got off on Cloud resisting, didn't he? He loved that Cloud didn't want it, and loved forcing Cloud to take it anyway.

He dragged Cloud back onto the mattress with a fist wrapped around that collar, uncaring that the action cut off Cloud's airway and left him choking for breath.

Cloud ended up on his elbows and knees, face and chest shoved down into the mattress by the SOLDIER's hand around the back of his neck. The man clipped a leash to his collar and tied it around one of the legs of the bed. Cloud's legs were spread and bound, rope looped above his knees. The SOLDIER took one of the metal poles that laid around the room and used it as a spreader bar, tying Cloud like that.

Cloud's hands scrabbled uselessly at the mattress – if he could only reach around, it would be so _easy_ to unclip the leash, he could snap off the collar, but no. The SOLDIER held his wrists down. He held Cloud's wrists down as he shoved his cock into him again, and Cloud choked back a scream, burying his face into the mattress to muffle his broken moans and whimpers.

Cloud slumped, exhausted and trembling by the time the SOLDIER had finished using him. His legs were unbound, only the collar and leash remaining. So tantalisingly simple to free himself, but Cloud couldn't even summon the strength to raise his arms. He desperately tried to cling to consciousness, but his body gave in before his willpower. He blacked out.

He woke several times during the rest of the night, and the SOLDIER was there to torture him every time. He raped Cloud twice more, and forced Cloud to give him another blowjob until the SOLDIER came all over Cloud's face and down his throat. He bent Cloud over and spanked his ass and thighs until they were covered in vivid red handprints and Cloud had tears streaming down his cheeks, begging him to stop.

By the end of it, Cloud was a wreck. He'd had two more unwilling orgasms forced out of him. He was sticky with sweat and dried cum, marked with bruises all over. There were handprints on his body and bite marks between his thighs. The collar had stayed on all night.

He watched the SOLDIER with glazed, blank eyes. The man had removed the last of his clothing at some point during the night, but somehow he managed to look as carelessly confident and imposing even wearing nothing at all. He stood at the boarded-up window, back to Cloud.

Tiny shards of orange light cracked through the wooden slats; daybreak.

The SOLDIER reluctantly turned around, eyes raking over Cloud's limp, abused body. "One night," he said, "that was the agreement." A small smile; satisfied, pleased. Maybe he even looked a little impressed; he had prized Cloud for his spirit, and Cloud had not disappointed. "You did well, pet. You are free to go; it's over."

Cloud didn't respond. The man knelt beside him, his touch tender as he took the collar off Cloud. He gently brushed Cloud's sweat-damp, sex-mussed bangs from his eyes, voice softer now. "It's over, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes finally flicked up to his face—to Sephiroth's. Sephiroth gathered Cloud into his arms, lifting him up and carrying him to where the proper bed was made up and waiting for them. About halfway there, Cloud regained his senses. He tensed in Sephiroth's grip, suddenly shoving against him.

He shoved at Sephiroth, shouting something hurt and unintelligible. Cloud struggled until Sephiroth placed him on the bed, curling into the corner to sob until his shoulders were shaking. He lashed out when Sephiroth reached out to touch him.

Sephiroth withdrew. "Cloud," Sephiroth said, murmuring softly. He was trying to make his tone reassuring, but he couldn't entirely cover the worry in it. He wasn't even sure Cloud could hear him over his own gasps and cries. "Do you need me to leave?"

Cloud shook his head, clearly trying to calm his own erratic breaths. He wasn't succeeding overly well. "I—no. D-don't go. I'm s-sorry, I just…"

This time when Sephiroth leaned in to hold him, Cloud moaned and let him. "You have nothing to apologise for, Cloud. That was a very long and intense scene." Sephiroth stroked Cloud back with one hand, the other cupping Cloud's face and wiping his tears away with his thumb.

Cloud gradually calmed down, his shaking sobs fading out into the occasional hiccup. He rested his head against Sephiroth's chest, letting his lover embrace him properly.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, still speaking softly. "You didn't safeword, but…" Concern was evident in his expression.

Cloud took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah," Cloud managed. He didn't elaborate, and Sephiroth didn't push.

He lay against Sephiroth for a long moment of silence. Sephiroth picked up one of the blankets laid out on the bed and wrapped it around Cloud's shoulders. Cloud smiled weakly and turned his face to nuzzle against Sephiroth's neck.

"Gods," Cloud finally breathed. "That was… nn. Fantastic. Every I imagined and more." He tilted his head up and kissed beneath Sephiroth's jaw; Sephiroth drew Cloud in for a real kiss. Just gentle, after everything he'd put Cloud through, but deeply sincere.

Cloud laughed lightly against Sephiroth's mouth. "You make a good villain."

"Hmm," Sephiroth replied doubtfully. Cloud kissed him again.

Content that Cloud was calm enough now to be left for a few moments, Sephiroth fetched him some fresh, soft pyjamas to dress into. He had some sleep pants of his own as well that he put on.

There was a kettle that Sephiroth had kept out of the way beneath the desk; he fetched it out now, already filled in water in preparation and ready to be boiled. When he returned to Cloud's side, it was with a cup of tea held out in offering, and a Cure.

Cloud sighed as the worst of the aches in his body bled away. He huddled against Sephiroth's side as Sephiroth slid into the bed next to him, clutching the tea between both hands.

"You're still a little shaky," Sephiroth commented.

"Mm. It's okay. Just… talk to me for a bit."

"About what?"

"Like about how the hell you arranged all this so quickly."

Sephiroth smiled, pleased with his own work. "It is simply one of the abandoned apartment blocks. Breaking in was no trouble. I got the generator running with a Bolt spell; most of the furniture was salvaged from within the building, although I borrowed the heaters from elsewhere to ensure the temperature would be adequate for unclothed activities."

"So that's what you were doing all yesterday morning, huh?" Cloud fell silent again, letting Sephiroth gently rub a hand over his shoulders. He didn't even think Sephiroth was aware of doing it, but… it was soothing.

"I get the dog collar; I'm not surprised that's all you could find in Icicle Inn. But where the heck did you get an aphrodisiac?" Cloud asked after a while.

That earned a soft chuckle from Sephiroth. "A potion, spiked with just a touch of Icicle Inn vodka. The suggestion was enough to get it to work for you."

"Oh. So… being that turned on by it, that was all me."

"It was your fantasy. Are you surprised?"

"No," Cloud murmured. "I suppose not."

Their conversation petered out; although feeling less battered and bruised since the Cure, and far more emotionally stable after cuddles and reassurance, Cloud was still thoroughly drained. He looked it too, all dishevelled and exhausted. They exchanged gentle touches, Sephiroth whispering comforting nothings every now and again. Letting Cloud know how well he had done, how proud Sephiroth was, how much Cloud was loved. Cloud only hummed vaguely in response, his expression one of sleepy satisfaction.

"Rest," Sephiroth said, laying Cloud down properly and pulling the covers over him. Proper ones; he'd brought these in, fresh and clean, from where they were staying. "We can return to the inn proper once you have recovered."

Cloud was already half dozing. "Thank you," he mumbled. "You really went all out to make this happen for me."

"It is not as though I didn't enjoy myself as well."

"I could tell. Bastard," Cloud said fondly.

Sephiroth chuckled and pressed a kiss to Cloud's forehead. "Go to sleep, Cloud."

"Mm." Cloud stared into Sephiroth's eyes, not even a touch of the fear and hatred he'd been channelling for the whole of the night before remaining. Instead, they were almost mischievous. "Next time, s'your turn to pick the roleplay."

"I shall look forward to it," Sephiroth said.


End file.
